Love You
by Quookie
Summary: A collection of drabbles about unrequited love. SasuNaru NejiHina
1. Nonstalgic Prelude

**Title:** Love You  
**Author:** Quookie  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** A bunch of drabbles intended to have rivers of tears running down reader's faces  
and their feeble hearts crushed forever into oblivion by my evil fanfics so- pshh yeah, like I could  
pull that off.  
**Disclaimer:**It pains me to put something like this on here. Damn you, attention-whoring finicky law  
suitors.

**A/N:** Egad. The result of my angst and the attack of plot bunnies. More like plot dust bunnies.

------------------------------  
Chapter 1: Nostalgic Prelude  
-------------------------------

You selfish bastard.

You left. Left Kakashi without hopes for his favorite student. You left Neji almost dead and  
Chouji in a near coma state. It broke Kiba's heart when Akamaru nearly didn't make it. Lee  
and Gaara fought against the crazy bone kekei genkai guy just so I could go after you.  
And Sakura cried.

And after all that, after going through all those stupid, hopeless missions that never brought  
us any closer to you, you didn't look back. Konohagakure, is that all it is to you? Not home,  
or a place where your friends (or what used to be your friends, you made sure of that bastard)  
were, but extra baggage. Unnecessary ties to the village prevented you from getting "ultimate power"  
from that twisted snake of a man, so you decided to sever it, huh?

What happened to us?

Everyone loved you. All the squealing fangirls, the jounins, chuunins, our academy teachers,  
Sandaime, even old men on the street would see you and smile. They would think, 'That's the  
_Uchiha_. A tensai, who will rebuild his clan and restore glory to the the tragedy of the Uchiha  
name.' You were their hope, goddamnit, and you squashed it in an instant when you found  
someplace else. And they were all devastated, because you were a living symbol of surviving any  
tragedy that the village had to go through, and then maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.

It was definitely _not_ fucking okay.

I knew you were alone. I was too. The stupid Kyuubi boy and the genius Uchiha; how ironic that  
we would have so much in common. And I thought that you might understand, and everything  
would be okay because at least we had each other. How stupid of me.

So maybe everything might have been different if I told you all this before you left. 'Cuz maybe  
you felt alone, trying to be an avenger. It probably hurt having a stick perpetually shoved up your  
ass all the time. So maybe if I had been there more often, been a little bit louder, or little bit brighter,  
or maybe a little more honest, you might not have left me all alone. Might not have tried to kill me.

I don't know why you did it, why you tried to kill me. But I don't hate you for it. Hell, I could have  
taken you down with me if I really wanted to. Feh, you probably don't believe that. I would've  
Rasengan-ed your ass and dragged you down with me if you were anyone else. But you're not.  
I let you tear a hole through my chest because I knew, deep down, you needed to.

Because, how could I kill the only person that ever really paid attention to me?

I know that all you saw was the village idiot, saying baka things like I was going to be Hokage one day,  
or that I'd defeat you. But before you, no one paid attention to me. No one ever responded to my  
shouts, or returned my insults like you. I was not a idiot,or a kid who pulled pranks to the villagers. No,  
I was the _Kyuubi_, the one who killed hundreds of people and ruined even more lives.

So isn't it fitting, that all I could think about when I was lying on the ground, guts leaking out of the  
hole blown through my chest, was of you? That when I vaguely felt a drop of water on my forehead,  
I prayed to whatever cruel God there was that you weren't crying?

Oh god, please don't cry. Let it just be my imagination and that it's raining. Does it rain whenever  
your sad? I hope not, because I'd give the world for you not to be sad.

People like us, we've suffered too much. We deserve to be happy once in a while, y'know? And  
if that means that you need to destroy what's left of your best friend (was I really your best friend?),  
by all means go ahead.

Everyone loved you. So how could I, the hyperactive idiot, the number one ninja of surprises, and the  
future Rokudaime of The Village of the Leaves, possibly be any different?

How could I not love you Sasuke?

To be continued?  
--------------------------------  
A/N: I love you reviewers. And for you flamers, I have a nice bucket of water handy.


	2. Of Birds and Imaginary Cages

**Title:**To Fly  
**Author:** Quookie  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **A bunch of drabbles intended to have rivers of tears running down reader's faces  
and their feeble hearts crushed forever into oblivion by my evil fanfics so- pshh yeah, like I could  
pull that off.  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Kishimoto-san. I, sadly am not him.

**A/N: **I changed the title and summary up a little here. Getting all sentimental, so my muse  
decides to come and whack me over the head. And this, well, is the result of a inspirational  
concussion.

------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2: Of Birds and Imaginary Cages  
------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes, Neji wonders what it would be like to fly.

Walking the familiar steps between the Main House and the Branch House, Neji stares at the  
wall that seperates the two. The wall, physically and symbolically showing the border, the line  
he had so often dreamed of crossing. The wall could be easily torn down with a well place punch.  
Certainly, Neji is capable of that.

He inwardly marvels at the audacity of the thought. A branch house member, nevermind the only  
one with Hyuuga blood flowing thick through his veins, breaking thousands of years of old tradition?  
It was impossible, unthinkable.

So maybe he wouldn't break down the wall. It would be much easier to direct some chakra to his legs,  
and he would easily clear the wall and for a fleeting moment, fly like a bird. The top of the wall's tiles  
were cracked anyway, so it wouldn't matter if he added some more. His landing would be soft and  
unheard, and no one would notice a branch house member walking through the main house with some  
heavily laid genjutsu.

Because that was his dream wasn't it? To overcome the bars of fate, caging him to the un-wavering  
path of destiny.

But if he was discovered, he would certainly be punished.

And a sudden shiver skittered down his back as he envisioned landing on the opposite side, and coming  
face to face with pale eyes so like his own. But those pale eyes would look, without anger or fear or  
pity, but would simply look at Neji in a way that made him want to run and hide in the darkest corner  
and wait until his heart beat slowed down. Made him want to somehow get rid of the tiniest of smiles  
gracing her lips.

Maybe he would glare at her, and icy glare worthy of the former resident ice prick Uchiha Sasuke. But  
seeing her gaze falter and her smile evaporate and her stance slightly crumple inward made his heart  
constrict in a way that made him seriously consider going to Godaime for some chest pain relief.

Or maybe, he would stride to the girl who smiled so calmly at him and sweep her into a bone-crushing  
embrace. And promptly close the distance between them and kiss her slowly, with all the passion of the  
fire that had been building up for years between his breastbone (which was probably just indigestion).  
And when he pulled away, he would watch her red bruised lips slightly part as she looked at him beneath  
her lashes and murmur, "Neji-niisan.."

Yes, perhaps he would do that.

But a sudden fear grips him at the implications of his thoughts, and he quickly turned away from the wall,  
from the promise and the pain it held. Throat constricting and stance turning rigid, the wheels in his head  
played out the imaginary scene. He walks back the way he came, but slows and thinks about the wall and  
all it represents.

Tomorrow he would return and survey the wall. After all, it was nothing for a genius like Hyuuga Neji to  
clear the wall.

But he doesnt. And sometimes, he wonders what it would be like to fly.

-------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: So? Good? No? See you in the next chapter!


End file.
